


Suffer Well

by vonuberwald (macabreromansu)



Series: Strange Obsession [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/vonuberwald
Summary: He gets your blood racing, you can't deny it, never been able to, not really and you can see it in his eyes now, icy blue, penetrating, that he knows it





	Suffer Well

**Author's Note:**

> Written after 'The Flesh Requires' but actually comes before it
> 
> Title from Depeche Mode again bc I am a sucker for them sorry not sorry

You see him.again, unmarked, alive, the same godsdamned crazy fucker that slit his own throat the last time you met, your gut squirms and you're horrified because just like when he asked you to accept or deny him you are wavering between revulsion and arousal and he

He gets your blood racing, you can't deny it, never been able to, not really and you can see it in his eyes now, icy blue, penetrating, that he knows it

He's always known it and that alone makes you want to kill him yourself all over again, wrap his hair around your fist and drag his head back to expose his throat, sink your teeth in and bite bite bite until the red flows hot and coppery around your tongue

And then like that you've moved, pinned him against the wall, he's laughing because of course he is, and you're not ripping his throat out but kissing him and if it’s full of teeth then that’s because you’re still not past biting him but there’s tongue now, his inside your mouth and vice versa and the clank and clatter of armour pieces falling to the floor

Soon you’re both down to nothing but your skin only vaguely aware that neither of you are exactly quiet, anyone could walk in at any time to see what’s going on, but you don’t care , you just need to see skin, mark it, rut against it

He’s talking, a constant litany of  _ yes yes yes _ , breathless with sick mirth but he’s holding as tightly as you are, nails running red furrows down your back and you’ll feel this later but now it just drives you both higher and higher until white blankets your vision

You’re sore, bleeding in about eleven different places but this was incredible, the most alive you’ve ever felt in weeks, and the most disgusted you’ve ever been with yourself in your life

But you’d do it again, you’d do it again in a heartbeat, he has you hooked now, as obsessed with this as he is, it’s not love - the very thought of romance with him repels you and you shudder - but you are drawn together, the fucker was right all along

And you’ll go right back to saving the world one primal at a time, drive back the invading forces as long and as often as it takes, but you know now that you will never tire of whatever this is and when you come to kill him, he’ll bare his throat for you, a knowing smirk on his face and say, ‘come then’

  
  



End file.
